


All I Want

by calhale, setralynn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Party, Dean/Renee Friendship, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Finn is a Slut, Holidays, M/M, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Not-Quite First Time, One Shot, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Public Kissing, Roman and Dean have good friends, Roman's Giant Meddling Family, Secret Marriage, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Dean has been skittish around Roman for a few months. A company Christmas party and a little social lubrication should be just what they need to finally talk to one another? Right?





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stingerette1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingerette1975/gifts).



> Prompt from stingerette1975: “I would like to see Dean and Roman in a Santa/Elf suits singing karaoke on a dare to reveal their feelings after fighting it so long !!”
> 
> In which we realize in the middle that we're either writing a reverse Yuuri on Ice story, or just condensing Love Actually. Enjoy~!

Roman thought they were joking when he was asked to be 'Santa' for a company Christmas party. It’s some big thing in a private space at some club or restaurant in whatever city they’re in. Honestly, this time of year Roman forgets to keep track sometimes.

The request had been almost forgotten as well, but then Roman arrives and there was a costume and comfortable chair off to one side of the big open room... and here he is. For the first couple hours, some of his more settled coworkers come through, actual adorable kids sitting on his lap and giggling when the realize who he is, or some of the wrestlers doing the same just to tease.

Roman's fine with it. Seth was somehow volunteered into being his ‘elf’ assistant, and seeing his friend in a headband with elf ears and a pointy green hat attached is amusing enough in itself. Kids are cute, and Kevin Owens grinning while Sami Zayn tries to keep a straight face and ask Roman for world peace or whatever makes them all laugh anyway. Roman manages to convince Jimmy to sneak him some brandy in the eggnog that santa gets to sip with his cookies and that smoothes the flow of the night a little as well.

~~~~~

Seth isn't sure how he got roped into playing helpful elf for Roman's santa, but it's a couple hours into the evening when he decides he's done with kids and families. Seth plops his hat-and-fake-ears combo onto Dean's head. "Ok, your turn to watch the big man play nice." Seth is ready for some shots and some surreptitious flirting with unattached coworkers.

Dean has been casually drinking since Renee dragged him here in the spirit of getting to know some of the new guys. He moaned and groaned about it but eventually relented and now he's here, with Seth's elf hat sitting half way off his head. The mention of Roman makes his stomach drop. "No, fuck off. That's not happening." Dean groans before taking a long swig of beer. He’s moved through hope, disappointment, anxiety, anger, and self-loathing so many times this year that he’s not even sure he can handle talking to Roman right now.

Seth witnessed the beginning of this fiasco, and he is about done with Dean's refusal to be near Roman in casual settings as well. "Suck it up buttercup. I'm not making you sit on his lap, just stand there and don't look mean if any kids come by. Oh, and bring him a fresh drink!" Seth adds the last as he pushes another glass into Dean's hand.

Dean is about to protest when Finn arrives next to them wearing what appears to be a Mrs. Claus stripper costume. "Oh hey, guys!" Finn chimes as he practically skips over to them in knee high lace up boots. Dean pushes the elf hat up onto his head to give Finn a look up and down. "Finn, I know you spent a few years in Japan and stuff gets... weird over there... But where are your clothes?"

"It's a costume party!" Finn says with a grin. "I found a cute Santa coat, but there weren’t matching pants. So I just wore it over my red gear." Finn turns to show that yes, he is wearing a red pleather version of his trunks under the "jacket" that is clearly a ladies’ dress.

"Coat." Seth says, smirking. "Ok, yeah... and um... you came here without pants?"

Finn frowns. “Of course not, it's cold out. They're in my bag." He gestures vaguely at the door of the private venue and the coat-check room.

Seth's smile turns vaguely predatory and he settles himself against the bar, eyeing Finn curiously. "Of course they are. Hey, welcome to the party. Let me buy you a drink."

Finn gives a vaguely worried look but it quickly melts away at the offer of the drink. "Oh man, you boys are all so nice. I'd love one." 

Dean rolls his eyes and grabs three beers, two for him and one for Roman. Seth will be off elf duty for awhile now that he's about to find his own lap full of something else. 

"Hey man, how’s jolly Saint Roman holding up?" Dean asks as he catches his friend in a moment of peace as the families have left and the adults are starting to arrive for a real party. He offers Roman the cold beer with a smirk that he hopes doesn't look forced.

Roman accepts the drink and smiles as he sees the elf headband atop Dean's messy curls. "Thanks uce. Seth send you to take over for him?" Roman sighs and stretches slightly before taking a long swig of his beer. "It's all right. Kinda wish they'd been joking when they asked me to do it, but I figure I'll be able to bail eventually... can't be that many of y'all left that want to sit on my lap."

Dean almost rises to the offer. Roman and he have been circling around each other for years, but everytime Dean thinks about trying to make something out of it things just get in the way and it gets too complicated. "Yeah, although we haven't seen the drunken horsewomen and they are always trying to get a little sugar from you." Dean teases. "You should probably avoid letting Finn sit on your lap though. I doubt you want those pictures out on the internet."

Roman laughs, a little sad when Dean doesn't contradict him. "I thought everyone got told to be careful with pictures on their phones. Anything from this party gets out, someone will be in big trouble." Roman tugs a chair over for Dean to at least sit by him and then leans back with his beer. He's had hopes about getting to be closer than friends with Dean over the years, but Dean is private about his free time and Roman doesn't want to intrude on what little peace they get in this life. Dean's been even more withdrawn lately, and it's nice to see him here.

Dean gives Roman a smile that doesn't quite reach his face all the way. "This is why I don't have a Twitter or whatever like you and Seth. I don't wanna deal with that mess. Wish I could just be normal person sometimes. Wish I could...." Dean doesn't finish the thought because there are too many things he wishes for that just can't happen. "You heading home to Jojo and the family for Christmas or is she with her mom?"

"Yeah, for the day. I think I get to be in Pensacola for about 36 hours before I head back out." Roman sighs, "How about you? Goin' back to Ohio in the cold?"

Dean shakes his head, casually waving at a few people who are just heading in the door. "Nah, just gonna hang out in Vegas probably. Renee is gonna go see her mom. So it's just me and the dog unless I decide that Seth needs harassing and crash at his place."

Roman frowns, draining his beer and tucking the empty aside as if it could protect the image of Santa he's meant to be projecting, "Aw, hell no... you shouldn't be alone at Christmas man. Come home with me. You can bring the dog and everything. We gotta get back for RAW on Monday at the same time anyway."

Roman can see Dean hesitate and open his mouth to answer, but before he can say anything, Roman is tackled by Naomi, a laughing Jimmy following along behind his wife. "Really?" Roman asks, laughing along with his cousins as Naomi balances herself delicately on Roman's thigh to power of a photo.

Dean chuckles, a little more at ease now that their friends have broken the tension. Thinking about going to Christmas to with Roman opens up doors to think about doing other things with Roman. Things he's trying hard not to think about. Dean downs his beer as he lets Jimmy take a picture of Naomi on Santa's lap with the drinking pissed off elf.

"You finally gonna come down for Christmas?" Naomi asks Dean, in between thinking up new embarrassing ways to get photos of Roman and his cousins to send back to the family. "You know you're family, right?"

"Damn right." Jey chips in, giving Dean a broad honest grin. "Kickin' ass and takin' names with the best of 'em, that's our boy."

Roman just ducks his head. "I asked him. But y'all won't let him talk."

Dean has a moment of panic with four pairs of eyes on him and he quickly caves, "Yeah, sure. Sounds great."

"Really? All right!" Naomi high-fives Jimmy and then darts in to kiss Dean on the cheek.

"Seriously, Roman's mama will be so happy." Jey adds. "He never shuts up about 'his boy Dean' but the family's never met you properly. I mean not all of 'em."

They take a couple more pictures and rope Bayley into taking a picture of the five of them together. "For the mantle." Jimmy teases, before some music picks up across the room and his head perks up. "Oh hell yeah, we're dancing to this one!" Jimmy offers a fist bump to both Dean and Roman. "Love you 'cos. We'll see you at Christmas for sure." And with that, all three depart back into the milling crowd.

Dean is suddenly filled with dread and he downs the second beer as well. "Are you thirsty? I need another drink." He explains as he starts to back away from the little stage and chair Roman has been sat in. "You only have a few more minutes as Santa. Wanna cut out early?"

Roman glances down at his phone for the time and then shrugs. "Sure. Nobody else comin' over here and I need another beer." Roman leaves the hat and fake beard on the weird santa throne for other people to mess with and heads over to the bar with Dean.

Roman buys both their drinks, grinning to himself when he realizes Dean is still wearing the cute elf hat. The headband mostly hidden by his fluffy ginger hair. "My flight out's late tomorrow. You stayin' around to party?"

Dean shrugs and nods, "Yeah, Renee drove me here and from the looks of it," He gestures over to where Renee is chatting with Tom Phillips and Corey Graves, "I'm here all night." Tom and Corey look confused about who they're supposed to flirting with. "She really loves watching drunk boys make out." Dean informs Roman quietly.

Roman looks over at the interview and announce team and blinks slowly before he understands what Dean means. "Oh... wow. Tom and Corey, they..." Roman swallows and then takes a long swig of his beer, carefully not meeting Dean's eyes.

"I mean, that makes a lot of sense actually, I guess." Roman says carefully. It's actually not such a bad thought now that Roman has it in his head and he's going to have to stop thinking about that if he doesn't want to have a problem explaining a boner to Dean.

Dean chuckles at the look on Roman's face and orders them both a round of shots. "Well here's to making poor life choices at the company Christmas party." Dean is working very hard not to think about having his best friend watch him and Roman make out like porn stars. Renee's teased him about it enough.

"I'll drink to that." Roman nods and takes the shot, clinking the glass against Dean's and then throwing it back. It burns going down, invigorating and warm. Roman immediately asks for another round before he realizes he'll have to come up with something else to toast to. "To um... to you finally joining the family." Roman realizes belatedly how lame that sounds and drinks anyway.

Dean laughs at Roman's scrambling but is grateful for a reason to drink even if it's been thrust upon him. "To family." He replies, trying not to sound too crushed by knowing it's not really true. They clink glasses and toss the amber liquid down.

"Remember that time we got drunk in Tampa and ended up passed out together in the hotel bathtub?" Dean asks, knowing this is the path to his own destruction.

Roman grins and laughs. "Fuck... I mean... remember is a strong word. I know we woke up that way. With Seth banging on the damn door worried we were dead of alcohol poisoning or something." Roman does remember other bits of that night, stories and tidbits of history they traded, a feeling of elated joy, but most of the night is a blank.

"You ever do that for Renee?" Roman asks before his brain can stop him, the trio of Corey, Tom, and Renee have moved to a couch in the more dimly lit part of the room. "Cozy up with some pretty boy to get Renee all worked up?"

Dean chuckles and nods, although he does manage to blush at the admission as well, "Yeah, we pick up guys sometimes in Vegas when we go out to the bars. Just for fun really. Nothing serious, but it's a good time." Dean pauses and licks his lips. They're suddenly very dry and his heart rate has picked being this close to Roman and talking about things like this. Dean remembers what happened that night in the tub and before it.

Roman doesn't remember and it kills Dean because he can't hold a man to things he said when he was blacked out. "Why do you ask?"

Roman looks into Dean's ice blue eyes, so wide and dark and beautiful, and Roman swallows hard. "Just... wondering." It's the shittiest excuse ever and Roman shrugs awkwardly as he reaches for his beer to wash the flavor of the last shot out of his mouth. He reminds himself for the hundredth time that he likes Renee. She's a great friend for Dean, and he's always been pretty sure they're dating anyway. Roman is not at all upset by the confirmation of it. "Always wondered what you two got up to in your free time... I guess what happens in Vegas..."

Roman tries to smile at his own lame joke and looks away from Dean, back to the corner. Tom isn't quite in Corey's lap, but it's really a matter of technicalities at this point. Renee looks delighted. "And you're ok with... that?" Roman asks, tipping his head toward Renee.

Dean is surprised by the insinuation that he would be bothered by Renee's actions. "What do you mean? Wait," he pauses, finally figuring it out. "You think Renee and I are actually an item? I mean we are, sorta. Like to the fans yeah. But she's like my sister. She's my best friend. I guess it's easy to assume but I guess I've never really talked about it." He had talked about it actually. One time. Dean told Roman all about it in Tampa, at the bar before...

Roman takes a second to process that and damn, he can feel the alcohol slowing him down a little already. He doesn't usually drink like this. Not since that night that he lost memories of actually. "Yeah... I guess... but you're so close. I just assumed..." Roman shrugs again. "Sorry man. I'm just not used to thinking a lady as classy as Renee just has a harem of guys on the side." For a desperate moment, Roman is about to ask something else... maybe if Dean has someone that he wants more than 'nothing serious,' but then Seth is there.

Seth has Finn and Cesaro in tow, and immediately orders three ridiculous sounding drinks from the bartender. "Hey, lover boys." Seth teases, looking flushed and excited. Dean shoots him a dirty glare.

Roman is immediately distracted because he hasn't seen Finn until now and the guy… is dressed like a stripper. Roman suddenly understands why Dean wanted to keep Finn and cameras far apart.

"Hey guys." Roman says, almost grateful for the interruption of his own stupidity. "Having a good night?"

Finn has lipstick marks all over his cheeks and he holds up a spring if mistletoe over himself and Dean, who had managed to catch the man so the three had slammed in to the bar. "Come on ginger, give Santa some sugar?" Finn slurs, already mostly on the way to drunk. 

Dean laughs and shrugs, "Why not? Don't want any coal in my stocking this year." He leans in and kisses Finn on the cheek with a comical smack of his lips. 

Finn chuckles in glee and promptly slides into Roman's space. "Come on Santa, I'll be your Mrs. Claus."

Roman remembers belatedly that he's still dressed as Santa, or at least the dark-haired Samoan version. Finn looks up at Roman with a wicked grin and wiggles the mistletoe over their heads. Dean did it, and so did all the owners of all those various shades of lipstick, so Roman leans down to kiss Finn on the cheek.

Of course, Finn twists his head and meets Roman's lips directly, leaning up into him and turning it into a real kiss. Finn's arms are wrapped around Roman's neck before he pulls away, grinning. "There's more where that came from, big dog." Finn says playfully, the accented words lilting and inviting as he steps back, swaying a little on his feet.

Seth doesn't exactly know what Finn's going to do, but he's seen Finn proposition a few other guys tonight - always guys - and it's not surprising that Finn's into Roman. _Everyone_ is into Roman. It's not surprising to see Dean tense like a territorial animal when it happens either, and Seth steps forward to guide Finn a few steps away from Roman. “Ok, ok. He gets the message, pretty boy.” Seth really doesn't want to have to stop Dean from kicking the shit out of Finn tonight. There are so much more rewarding ways to spend the evening.

Dean has to grit his teeth and ball his fists to stop himself from becoming one of those crazy youtubers Renee watches and trying to scratch a bitch's eyes out with his nails. He has no claim on Roman, well not that Roman remembers. He runs his finger over the tattooed ring in his left ring finger. "This sounds like the perfect time for more shots.” Dean decides, wanting to distract himself. “Another round."

Roman looks up at Dean, but Dean is looking away. Seth seems happy to take care of Finn and so they all lean in around the bar as shots are poured. "To new friends!" Finn says with a wink. His voice is loud enough to carry outside of their little group and Roman hears the sentiment echoed around them. At least the intention of having more of the talent meet and get to know one another seems to be working.

"New friends." Roman echoes, quieter. "And old ones." He adds as he touches his glass to Dean's. Something is off and he can't tell what in the seconds before Dean is tipping his head back to take the shot and Roman is doing the same.  
Finn is leaning back against Seth's chest now, Seth murmuring something into his ear and smirking. So at least that's not a... What did Dean call it?... A 'poor life choice' that Roman is making tonight.

~~~~~

Dean wants to be wasted. Dean wants to be so black out drunk that Brock Lesnar could punch him and he wouldn't feel it. He takes another shots with Roman and then another when the Usos find them again. Dean shares a look with Seth when the younger man comes to stand beside him.

"Did you tell him?" Seth hisses, barely audible over the music and the toasting that has started. 

Dean groans and rolls his eyes. "No I haven't told him. What the fuck would I tell him? He doesn't remember it." 

Someone has found a karaoke machine loaded with Christmas songs and the sound of Sheamus singing ‘Oh Christmas Tree’ may be the worst thing Dean has ever heard. Roman and the Usos are laughing though so at least there's that.

"If you remember right,” Seth hisses, “He said a lot of shit you don't say if you don't mean it, Deano. However drunk he was, he needs to know." Seth gives Dean a look that's half exasperated and half understanding. "You may have to jog his memory a little."

"You could both come with us." Finn offers, inserting himself under Seth's arm with a drunken laugh and a teasing grin. It's not clear if he understands the context of their conversation or now. "I've heard so much about all three of you... wanna get to know you better."

Dean can't help but smirk and laugh at the idea. There was a time no one would have been shocked if that happened but sadly it never really did. Well except for once. "Hate to break your heart but Seth prefers his men pretty and pliant. You'll be just what he needs under his Christmas tree." 

Dean manages to down a couple more beers before his buzz really kicks in, Roman has hugged him several times, and Renee has returned from her adventure with the commentary team to try and convince him to share a duet with her on the karaoke machine.

~~~~~

Roman stays nearby taking the next shot Dean does and chatting with Dean and Seth and then Renee. He gets pulled away by his cousins eventually, and then gets dragged into an aggressive argument about shooter games with Woods and Kofi that he absolutely did not intend to be involved in. Eventually Roman just sits off to one side. He's drunk enough that the not-always-in-tune Christmas songs don't bug him and he can just enjoy the buzz of the party around him. He scans the room for Dean, but sees him with Renee and figures that's all right.

"No, no, no..." Dean whines at Renee, drunk and in the mood to cuddle up at Roman's feet not dance around on stage like an idiot. "I'm horrible at singing.... and dancing." 

"That is exceptionally untrue Dean." Renee says with a smile she knows will make Dean cave. "Roman and I think you're an amazing dancer and singer. I'll pick an easy one too. One I know you know." 

Dean whines some more but with another shot he ends up on stage, still wearing the stupid elf hat, with a microphone in his hand and Renee laughing beside him.

Roman can't help grinning when he sees Dean on stage. Dean is actually great at singing in a way Roman never has the guts or the skill to be. Roman leans forward in his chair to get a better view as the music starts and the crowd cheers gamely in the way only a crowd of rowdy drunken wrestlers can.

Roman's settling in when Jimmy and Jey appear beside him and pull him closer to the stage. Roman has no idea why, but he goes with them easily. It's not worth fighting. Dean looks at him just as the lyrics start and looks almost surprised. Roman waves and grins and hopes in vain that it's not obvious exactly how drunk he is.

The music starts up and Dean is kicking himself because the song is all I want for Christmas and he does know all the words and Renee only knows this because she caught him singing along to it while cleaning the house. 

Renee pumps shoulders with him and he rolls his eyes as she makes him hip away with her during the intro until they both have to sing. 

"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree...." and Dean I suddenly aware that Renee isn't singing along with him Roman I standing right there, barely four feet away. "I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas....." he takes a deep breath an lifts his hand to point at Roman. "Is youuuuuuu."

Roman is just enjoying Dean looking happy and apparently focused on him. The crows sings or hums along a little, but it's Dean's voice carrying on the microphone. It's not until the crowd hoots at the lyrics that Roman realizes exactly what Dean is saying and pointing at him. Roman flushes, looking away for a second because meeting Dean's eyes while he says things like that is making Roman's heart race.

Thankfully, either Roman loses track of time or it seems to be a short version of the song. The crowd applauds and Roman finds himself being shoved forward toward Dean. Roman just grabs Dean's wrist and pulls him away from the stage, back to the darker, quieter side of the room while the next song starts and hopefully distracts most of the gathered crowd.

"Should we... talk about that?" Roman tries, still awkward and ready to be turned down because it was a dumb joke and it probably doesn't mean anything.

Dean isn't surprised to feel actual tears on his cheeks. He hasn't really dealt with this for months now. He smiles and just shakes his head before reaching up and just kissing Roman, long, and hard, and full of everything he's spent months wishing he could say out loud.

Roman reels a little from the confused emotion of seeing Dean crying and the shift to the sweet heat and pressure of Dean's mouth on his. Roman doesn't hold back this time. His arms slide easily around Dean's waist and Roman tilts his head for a better angle as he tries to reply to the pure force of Dean's emotion with his own. It doesn't feel like the first time they've done this, and for some reason Roman has a fragmented memory of Dean in a pure white suit jacket. Roman frowns a little as they finally break apart. "Ok... so... you're not just teasing me." Roman can't help but smile, bringing one hand up to stroke Dean's bearded cheek.

Dean shakes his head as he pulls away and carefully laced his fingers with Roman's. "No, I'm not teasing. Just... I fucking love you. I'm gonna love you forever. I told you that in Tampa. You probably will never remember saying it but you told me you loved me too and we... got married." It feels weird saying it out loud. He's kept it a secret for so long.

Roman's just smiling about the first part, excited to have Dean's attention and devotion, blown away by Dean saying the words. The rest of it... "Wait... we what?" Roman has to reiterate because that all sounded like a fever dream. "You're my husband and I.... forgot?" Something about it feels right, like something Roman wanted, or wants, but he reaches for the memories and has only fragments.

Dean tries to pull away, half-panicking when Roman’s reaction is mostly confusion. Roman catches his arm and pulls him back in, voice firm and honest. "I do love you, Dean. I have for... what feels like forever. But, Dean... how long were you going to wait to tell me? Why didn't you tell me right away?" It's been months since that night in Tampa and that morning waking up in the bathtub.

"I kept trying to, but you didn't remember anything." Dean tries to explain. "You didn't even remember me telling you how i felt. We woke up in the morning and you laughed at me for getting a tattoo on my finger. How could explain..."

Roman feels himself tearing up. Fucking shots, he's not together enough for this. "I meant what I said." Roman says firmly, trying to clear his mind. Every word he's said to Dean since that morning weighs on him. "I may not remember it all, I may never say it again however well I said to convince you, but I wouldn't lie to you. Not about that." Roman catches Dean's hand - his left hand, where the dark band of tattoo wraps around his ring finger - and studies it again. Now that it's healed, Roman can see the delicate tribal pattern in it as he brings Dean's hand up to his lips.

"We can get married again and we won't need to sign a paper or anything." Dean reaches into his wallet and pulls out their marriage licence and a the wedding photos they took in a photo booth. "I'm sorry I kinda wussed out about telling you. I didn't want you to feel like I trapped you."

Roman takes the paper and the photograph, staring at them. It's definitely his signature, but that's not the question. He stares at the photo for a long time. The way his arm rests around Dean's waist, the wide honest smiles on both their faces. He can remember how that felt, but the details of how he got there are still fuzzy. "I can't get married _twice_ without inviting my family. My mom'd kill me."

Roman hands the papers back to Dean and pulls him back toward the quieter side of the room, keeping Dean's hand held in his. "Did we um... did we have our wedding night already? Did I miss that too?

Dean smiles and nods, his cheeks are tight from tears. "Yeah, but that bit was a little hazy for me too. We could try and do a repeat performance for that too." 

The rest of the room's attention is fully away from them now that Finn and Seth have started dancing together on the stage while singing "Santa Baby". Dean's glad no one is really watching him and Roman. He leans in and rests his forehead against Roman's. Roman's still wearing the horrific Santa costume. "So Santa, I guess I have to ask if I'm gonna get what I asked for Christmas?"

Roman laughs, tipping his face to kiss Dean again, soft and sweet. "Apparently you already had it, but I think I can promise you get whatever you want this year." They'll have to talk later about secrets, about Dean letting himself hold all that pain while staying devoted to Roman, but for tonight Roman can take care of his husband and leave all that aside. "You need to tell Renee you're leaving? 'Cus I want to get you out of here." Roman tugs the silly elf headband off Dean's head and kisses his forehead.

"No, I'm all yours." Dean replies with a shake of his head. "I think we can sneak out while Seth and Finn give Cesaro a lap dance.” Dean pulls off Roman’s Santa jacket and tosses that and the elf ears to Seth so they can really get into the spirit. "Let's get out of here." Dean suggests, pulling Roman toward the door..

Roman's already pressing 'Request' to call an Uber. They pull on their hoodies and coats before they stumble out into the shadowy sidewalk to await their ride. with a hood up and fewer people around, Roman can't resist pulling Dean in for another hungry kiss. "Can't believe I've been missing out on this." Roman says breathlessly as they pile into the back of the big SUV that pulls up two minutes later.

Dean chuckles and stays close to Roman in the car, their hands intertwined and his head on Roman's shoulder. They stumble into the hotel much like they would if they were just drunk. It feels like a blessing to just be them for a moment. By the time they make it to Roman's hotel room Dean is breathless and ready to have a do over.

As soon as they heavy hotel room door thunks shut, Roman picks Dean up like he's been longing too all night. Dean's legs wrap firmly around Roman's waist and Roman tips his face up for another long, breathless kiss. "Damn... I've wanted you for so long... but we didn't talk about all of this. What do you like? What do you need from me?" Roman chuckles as another thought strike him, almost a drunken giggle. He stumbles over to the bed, sitting and arranging Dean on his lap. "Tell Santa what you want, sweetheart."

Dean laughs and nuzzles in along Roman's jaw line. "Fuck, want it all. Spent so many weeks fucking thinking about it... spent years thinking about it before it actually happened." Dean groans. "Feels so stupid now not telling you." 

The fear of rejection and anxiety about Roman’s reaction sweep through Dean again and Dean thinks he might start crying again if they stop to talk about it. Instead, he gives up and just kisses Roman deep and needy.

Without the need to support Dean's weight, Roman's hands slide up into Dean's soft curly hair. It's easy to lose himself in that kiss, deep and hungry and broken only by soft moans as they start to grind against each other instinctively. There are still way too many pieces of clothing in the way, including the red velvet Santa pants, but Roman doesn't want to let Dean go long enough to deal with that.

Roman trails kisses down to Dean's throat when they're both too breathless to continue and his hands start to work up under Dean's shirt and sweatshirt.

Dean arches his back and raises his hands, helping Roman strip him. Dean moans and gasps as Roman's mouth is fast to latch onto is throat and shoulders, leaving a trail of love bites and bruises in his wake. "Oh shit... fuck... Not gonna be able to wear tank tops in the ring for a while."

Roman grins. "Could put you back in those shitty-ass turtlenecks from the first days of the Shield. Then I could mark you up anyway I like." It's probably too possessive, but Roman wants everyone to know that Dean's his now even though there's no way that could happen in the ring. Roman's hands roam freely over Dean's pale, beautiful skin, tracing every little scar that he can feel across his back and still astounded that Dean chose him - apparently twice - to give these liberties to.

"Or get you a nice new fitted one." Roman adds, rambling now as his hands smooth over the skin of Dean's narrow waist. "Enough to cover your shoulders and show off your chest..." Roman's mouth wanders lower, strong hands supporting Dean's back as he latches onto one of Dean's nipples.

Dean presses into Roman's bite, gaining him more teeth and an edge of pain that makes his dick twitch. "Shit yeah. Fuck the shirt. You could put a fucking collar on me and parade me out on the ring like your guard dog if you wanted...." It's a ridiculous idea, although some others have done that and worse. But all Dean wants right now is more of Roman's hand and mouth on him. "Want more, Roman... I want you in me..."

Well that answers Roman's next question and makes things lots easier. "Fuck. Too many clothes." Roman growls, hungry and predatory. He twists to deposit Dean on the bed so he can pull Dean's shoes and jeans off and leave the smaller man properly naked. The sight is glorious, and Roman thinks forlornly that he must have been truly blackout drunk to have forgotten seeing this masterpiece laid out before him.

Roman strips himself too, always a little self-conscious of the soft curves around his midsection and the way his body will never look as slim and beautiful as Dean's. He doesn't let himself dwell on it, instead crawling back up the bed over Dean's body and kissing him again. "You're gorgeous." Roman purrs against Dean's throat, their hips aligning to give them both friction on their neglected erections. "Makes me want to take you apart."

Dean looks up at Roman's intimidating form with eager, hungry eyes. He practically growls in pleasure as the bigger man crawls between his spread thighs. "Look who's talking big man." Dean teases with a cheeky grin. "I'm yours to take apart... husband." Dean adds at the end, just to watch the way Roman's breath catches at the sentiment.

Seeing Dean's arousal is encouraging, and the reminder of their bond makes Roman's heart skip a beat and his cock twitch, trapped as it is, hard and heavy between their bodies. "Fuck..." Roman realizes what Dean meant by wanting everything. If he could taste every inch of Dean's body right now, he would. "I don't have everything I need to do what I want to do with you tonight..." Roman rolls his hips down against Dean's and damn, that's nearly good enough to imagine them getting off just rutting against one another. "Guess we don't need condoms... unless you've been cheating on me since Tampa?"

"Nope, no way. Couldn't do that. I'm ride or die with you forever." Dean replies with a bright and happy smile he doesn't use very often. It makes his cheeks hurt. "I do hope you have lube though. The body oil we used last time was not the greatest."

Roman didn't know that he was worried about Dean’s fidelity until Dean says no. Roman smiles and has no choice but to kiss the grin off Dean's face. "Good. Wouldn't want to go kick anybody's ass to win you back." Roman says with a breathless laugh. He hasn't been with many people in his life, but he's been told he's a little... bigger than most people are comfortable with. Roman he winces at Dean's mention of massage oil and makes a mental note to get more supplies for the future.

"Lube I have... going to have to dig through my luggage for it though." Roman kisses Dean again, hard and fast before he slides back off the bed. "Stay put. Then we'll see if we can make that 'riding' part happen." Roman moves to his suitcase and even drunk, he pulls out his toiletries kit with the efficiency of a man that packs and unpacks every day. He pulls out the two discrete tubes that he keeps around for more intense masturbation sessions. He hasn't dared to be with a man in a while, hasn't been with anyone at all in months actually. At least there's no bad news to break to Dean about the time Roman had forgotten.

Roman takes the return to the bed as an opportunity to rearrange, tugging Dean's hips down toward the end of the bed so Roman can kneel and kiss his way up Dean's thighs while he slicks his fingers and teases them down the cleft of Dean's ass.

Dean sucks in a breath and does his best to relax around Roman's finger, slicked with cool lube. "Been working myself on my fingers at night thinking about you." Dean admits as he closes his eyes and remembers to breathe. "You better remember it this time."

"Mm." Roman groans against Dean's skin, nuzzling into the course hair at the base of Dean's cock. "You could've asked for help, sweetheart... Bet I can do better than your fingers." Roman drags his tongue up the underside of Dean's dick as he presses in a second finger. "This time I wanna remember what you look like when you cum." And God, Roman hopes he was at least good for Dean last time. He didn't even ask.

Dean's thigh shake with pleasure as Roman's tongue drags a shock wave across his nerve endings and causes his thighs to tremble. "Didn't want.... didn't want you to be pressured into it... wanted you to want me... Fuck..."

"Oh, that's not a problem." Roman says gently, scissoring and spreading Dean open on two fingers, loving every strangled sound that Dean lets slip. "Getting me to let you go is gonna be harder." Roman stops talking and takes Dean into his mouth, teasing around the head and working more lube into Dean's body. He wants this to be slick and easy for Dean, they've both waited long enough.

When Dean's body flutters and relaxes around his fingers, Roman adds a third, focusing on working Dean's cock with his mouth, enough to keep him interested without pushing him to cum too soon.

Dean whines and arches up off the bed as Roman works him over, stretching him open and lavishing his cock with gentle attention to the point of frustration. "Ro... Please... just fuck me... Need it. Need your cock. Oh Shit!" He curses as he rides the edge or orgasm while clawing at the sheets

The slow rise of Dean's moans until he's begging is maybe the most beautiful thing Roman's ever heard. He teases for a little longer before he finally pulls back, fingers still slowly working in and out of Dean, but his mouth free as he considers their positions. "You wanna ride me? Take your time and show me how you've been touching yourself while you think about me?"

Dean groans and nods, "Yeah. Fuck yeah. Come on, I want to cum while riding your cock." Dean arches up off the bed and slides off Roman's fingers.

Roman grins and crawls back up onto the bed, pressing down over Dean and kissing him again before he lets Dean take control. "Almost thought you'd prefer giving instead of um... receiving in this case." Roman teases, stroking his hands over Dean’s face and shoulders. "I'm going to have a lot to learn about you, I guess."

Dean chuckles but it comes out as a breathy moan. He can feel the heat from his flushed cheeks and he rolls over hide his blushing face as well as make room for Roman in the middle of the bed. "I look forward to getting to know each other again."

Roman lays himself out on the bed, grinning at Dean's embarrassment. Dean doesn’t look back at him for a moment and Roman reaches out to stroke his back. "Aw... are you embarrassed, babe? Because you don't want me to know how much you love cock? Or because I should know already?" He tugs Dean up, helping to position the smaller man straddling Roman’s waist. Roman reaches up to cup Dean's cheek and make the man look at him. "We're in this for the long haul now... no more secrets, ok?"

Dean smirks and nods, leaning into Roman's hand. "No more secrets." He whispers back. Dean takes his time, starting with a slow teasing rock of his hips against Roman’s erection. Soon, Dean’s own impatience beats him to the punch and he presses back onto Roman's cock without more prodding than a few groans from Roman. 

Roman is big. He's big everywhere and he feels incredibly big when his cock is pushing up inside Dean. "Holy fuck!"

Dean slides down onto him too fast. The heat and pleasure damn near knocks the wind out of Roman. "Holy shit..." Roman rests his hands on Dean's hips to steady him. "Shh... Take your time, beautiful, don't wanna hurt you." Roman flexes his hips up slowly just to make sure everything is slick enough. "Want this to be good for you too. So both of us remember it."

"Don't wanna wait. Been missing you... wanting you." Dean moans as he starts rolling his hips immediately, fucking himself back on Roman's cock.

"Thought you didn't remember it." Roman mutters between moans. He could only have dreamed of Dean being this enthusiastic. "Fuck... You feel so good." Roman guides Dean's movement, with his hands, helping Dean settle into a rhythm. "Never going to be able to look at you without wanting this..."

"I remember most of it... Hard not to remember feeling like this or fucking the love of your life in a bathtub." Dean replies although he's not nearly as snarky as he wishing while feeling like he's being impaled on a rod of hot iron that's stabbing his prostate directly. "Holy fuck...." Dean whines and groans when Roman keeps him at a constant speed when all he wants to do is bounce like a whore on Roman's dick.

"Fuck... Can't wait to hear all about that." Roman growls. "And then take you again in every place I can think of." He can feel Dean trying to raise their pace and relinquishes control to Dean. "Take what you want baby, show me." Roman's hand moves to Dean's dick instead, stroking him in time with the rapidly increasing pace.

Dean moves his hips with abandon. The sound of slick skin snapping against skin echoes in the room and is only made louder by the chorus of moans Dean keeps making. "Oh, shit. Ro... I'm gonna come..."

"Want you to." Roman groans, watching Dean's face in rapt awe."Wanna see you..." Roman's hand keeps stroking Dean, wanting to see him let go. "I love you Dean.... want to give you what you need."

Dean's whole body tenses and contracts around Roman as he convulses and cums across Roman's abs before collapsing onto his husband. "Oh shit... fuck yes... love you so much."

Roman watches in delight as Dean cums, shivering himself at the intensity of the sensation of Dean tightening around him. "So good for me..." Roman murmurs, petting Dean's hair and letting him calm down for a moment.

When Roman has the self-control, he shifts them, rolling Dean over and pulling out. Roman straddles Dean's thigh and strokes himself hard and fast until he cums across Dean's abs with a stifled moan. "God... you're so gorgeous." Roman says softly, leaning forward to kiss Dean lazily and not caring at all about the mess between their bellies.

Dean pants out a sated chuckle, kissing back happily. "Thank you. Love you." He whispers. 

They lay there, wrapped up in each other. Through the drapes on the hotel window, Dean can see that it's started to snow and he cant help but smile at it. "Merry Christmas Roman."

Roman chuckles. "Mmm. Merry Christmas, sweetheart." The room is warm and the rhythm of Dean's breathing and heartbeat against him is comforting. "Guess there were some perks to being Santa... I didn't think I'd really get everything I wanted."

**Author's Note:**

> One day late for American Christmas, but here's a little gift for everyone. On the normal update day, no less! ^_^
> 
> Reminder that we are taking prompts and requests at the moment!  
> You can comment on any story in this random prompt collection, or on Howling for You with ideas. Doesn't have to be related to holidays or even a pairing we've done before.
> 
> Thanks as always for stopping by, reading, and taking a look. Hope that the winter holidays are going well for all!


End file.
